


Romper a un Niño

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon - Movie, Childhood, Doctor Who References, Flashbacks, Post-Thor: The Dark World, ooc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos conocemos a Loki, es uno de los villanos más famosos de Marvel, ¿no? Pero alguna vez fue niño...etapa que seguramente le marcó tanto como a cualquiera a esa edad.<br/>Esto es lo que se plantea un sirviente del palacio de Odín tras la supuesta muerte de éste...</p><p>Ambientado en el universo de las películas de Marvel, ocurre antes de Thor y después de Thor: El Mundo Oscuro.</p><p>ALERTA! Seguramente los personajes son algo Ooc, lo siento.<br/>Nada me pertenece, todo es del fucking genious Stan Lee y Marvel ( propiedad de Disney ahora).</p><p>También en blogger: http://crazymarlalannister.blogspot.com.es/2014/01/romper-un-nino-marvel-film-unirverse.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romper a un Niño

Hay quién dice que aquello que nos pasa a lo largo de nuestra infancia es aquello que nos marcará de por vida, aquello que realmente determinará en qué nos acabaremos convirtiendo con los años.  
Y he de decir que creo firmemente en ello.  
Es cierto que solo soy un criado y que tengo pocos conocimientos más allá de leer, escribir, utilizar las operaciones matemáticas básicas y aquello necesario para mis tareas; pero llevo observando a los habitantes de este monumental palacio durante siglos y, si algo he podido dilucidar, es que todas las desgracias que nos acuciaron tanto a nosotros como a los midgardianos tan recientemente están profundamente relacionadas con la infancia de su creador, Loki.

Podría pasarme años -incluso decenios- contando anécdotas de su infancia -a la igual que de la de su hermano o de cualquiera de los amigos de este- sin embargo, me centraré en una que, para mí, fue total y absolutamente clave en su paso a lo, podríamos llamar, lado oscuro.

Quiero disculparme de antemano, pues no soy precisamente un narrador muy experimentado y seguramente lo que me dispongo a relatar dejará mucho que desear en todo lo que al arte se refiera, pero considero que es mi deber contar este momento que, creo, fue decisivo para que, de algún modo, se terminara de romper un niño que, seguramente, nunca estuvo entero del todo.

Así que, como dijo un hombre de una lejana tierra perdida en el tiempo y el espacio que una vez visitó nuestra tierra imitando a los midgardianos, allons-y!

Corría una época de especial calor en Asgard y, sin nada mejor que hacer, un niño delgaducho de pelo azabache y ojos verdes decidió pasar un buen rato a costa de su hermano.  
Éste se encontraba, como de costumbre, observando con verdadera pasión a Mjolnir, el legendario martillo que el chico estaba convencido -y con razón- de que algún día recibiría.  
Con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro y paso rápido pero silencioso se acercó a él hasta colocarse a apenas unos pasos.  
Justo antes de empezar a hablar, compuso una mueca de horror y pena y dejó escapar varias lágrimas, que empezaron a discurrir por sus mejillas al tiempo que emitía un gemido lastimoso lo suficientemente alto como para que su hermano lo oyera y se girara.  
-¿Qué te pasa hermano?-Preguntó con el tono preocupado y protector que su voz adquiría siempre que presentía el mínimo mal en su hermano menor.  
Aunque para sus adentros sonreía con picardía, su interlocutor utilizó su mejor cara de vergüenza y apuro.  
-Nada....nada...solo que...-Tras hacer estas dos últimas palabras casi inaudibles, se calló con brusquedad.  
-¿Solo que qué?-Replicó su hermano, cruzándose de brazos.-Eres mi hermano y sé cuando te pasa algo. Y ahora te pasa, lo noto.-Muy listo, pensó divertido Loki, a pesar de que por su aspecto y expresión cualquiera hubiera pensado que el rubio había acertado.  
-Vale, te lo diré, pero si prometes no hacer nada, ¿de acuerdo?  
-Trato.-Replicó vacilante.  
¡Picó!  
-Yo...entré en el cuarto de las doncellas...-La cara de Thor al oír esto fue un poema, por lo que se tuvo que apresurar a inventar detalles más inocentes, pues no quería que su hermano se enfadara antes de tiempo.-Solo por error, te lo prometo, y no había nadie.  
-¿Lo juras?  
-Lo juro. Bien, pues vi que alguien (aunque no conseguí ver bien su cara) dejaba allí una de las armas de papá y...me fui corriendo, fui un cobarde, lo sé.  
-No, hermano, no todos pueden ser tan valientes como yo.-Replicó este abrazándole. Ni tan modestos.- ¿Quieres que lo recupere por ti?  
-¡Oh, no, no hace falta! ¡Me has dicho que no harías nada!-El otro niño vaciló.  
-Está bien...no haré nada...-Tendrás que aprender a mentir, hermanito.

El resto fue coser y cantar; una ilusión simple en el cuarto de las doncellas, haciendo parecer que realmente allí había algo de valor y unos ruidos accidentales que llevaron al Padre de Todos (y de los dos niños en particular) a pillar a su hijo mayor en el cuarto de las doncellas.

El enfado de este fue monumental más, en cuanto oyó a su hijo balbucear el nombre de su hermano, dedujo lo que en verdad había pasado y fue a hablar con éste, aún más iracundo si cabía.

Lo encontró leyendo un libro que su madre le había regalad por su último día del nombre.  
-¿Pasa algo padre?-Preguntó, algo temeroso del estado de ánimo de este.  
-¡¿Por qué has engañado a tu hermano?!-Preguntó con voz grave y severa. Se quedó pálido al segundo.  
-¿Cómo...? Lo siento, fue solo una broma.-Y lo cierto es que era verdad, en aquel momento, aquello no había sido más que una broma, tan solo una inocentada sin mayor mala intención que la de pasar un buen rato a costa de su hermano sin causar daños mayores.  
Pero parecía que Odín no lo veía así, pues le lanzó una mirada que nunca olvidaría, una mirada que volvería después a ver en muchas ocasiones.  
La mirada que se le echa a un monstruo al que se ha fracaso domesticando; a un ser diferente a los demás que te acabas de dar cuenta que nunca conseguirá ser como tú te has propuesto que sea.

Algo se rompió en su interior.

Y así fue como sucedió, como, desde aquel momento, todas su bromas inocentes empezaron a tener siempre un propósito mayor...hasta llegar a hoy en día, donde finalmente ha muerto, tras acabar en prisión por graves crímenes que no pueden ser perdonados ni olvidados...

 

El hombre acabó su relato con una mirada triste al firmamento y dejó los papeles en su mesa.  
Llevaba trabajando para los reyes de Asgard desde que tuvo edad para ello y debía reconocer que le había cogido un gran aprecio al hijo adoptivo de Odín, a pesar de todo, por lo que se había sentido en la obligación de dejar por escrito aquello, para, de alguna manera, explicar el porqué de la forma de ser de éste...  
Tras guardarlos, se dispuso a ir a trabajar.

Al llegar a la sala del Trono, observó discretamente a Odín, que en aquel momento hablaba con un guardia y a punto estuvo de caer fulminado al suelo.  
Pues había hecho un gesto con la mano, apenas un ademán, que él conocía a la perfección y que no pertenecía precisamente al Padre de Todos.  
Resistiendo la tentación de empezar a sonreír eufóricamente continuó con su labor.

Aquel niño de su relato no estaba muerto, y, aunque sabía que debería preocuparse por el paradero del hombre al que estaba suplantando, en realidad le dio igual.  
Y no sintió vergüenza por ello.

**Author's Note:**

> Después de, literalmente, meses trabajando en este fic, ¡POR FIN LO HE TERMINADO! Decir que lo he hecho por una apuesta con mi padre (me dijo que no me atrevía a hacer una historia basado en la infancia de Loki...y me algo desmedido orgullo me ha traído hasta este punto tras unos...¿diez bocetos diferentes de historia?)
> 
> La verdad, lo de que haya un señor de la limpieza en Asgard...ni yo me lo trago, pero no-me-acuerdo-dónde leí una historia sobre no-me-acuerdo-qué (lo sé, memoria épica, es que por mi Palacio de la Memoria ha pasado una especie de terremoto de 9 en la Escala de Richter,,,,) que seguía este planteamiento y pensé...¡podría funcionar!).
> 
> También me gustaría decir que, la verdad, no es que esté muy convencida de que haya salio airosa del aprieto...pero mejor dejo eso a vuestra opinión.
> 
> Marla
> 
> PD: Siento las posibles faltas "frikis", así como las "normales"


End file.
